


Uwielbiam

by Winnetou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki jest naprawdę przytulaśnym stworzeniem, M/M, Romance, i przytulanie, i trochę humoru
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Krótkie i przytulaśne Thorki. Bo ktoś tu potrzebuje przytulania i najwyraźniej nie jest to tylko Loki.





	Uwielbiam

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I adore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218240) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



> I będziemy domagać się tego uścisku, aż go dostaniemy!

\- Gdybyś tu był naprawdę, to chyba bym cię uściskał – powiedział Thor.  
\- Cóż, jestem tu – odpowiedział Loki.

Zamilkli, stojąc naprzeciw siebie. Między nimi wydarzyło się ostatnio zbyt wiele, by móc tak po prostu przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Mieli zupełnie różne podejście do rozwiązywania problemów – Loki, jeśli nie mógł nic poradzić, uciekał, a Thor, gdy nie działała siła argumentu, stosował argument siły. Cóż, przynajmniej kiedyś tak było, bo Loki doszedł właśnie do wniosku, że ma dosyć uciekania.

Zbliżył się do brata, nerwowo obracając w dłoniach bibelot, którym ten w niego rzucił. Stanął bardzo blisko i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Jestem tu – powtórzył cicho.

Thor uśmiechnął się tylko i przygarnął go do siebie, zamykając w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Loki wtulił twarz w jego ramię i mocno zacisnął dłonie na materiale okrywającym plecy brata. Trwali tak dłuższą chwilę – w końcu zjednoczeni i, przynajmniej chwilowo, bezpieczni. 

\- Cieszę się, że znowu mam przy sobie mojego małego braciszka – powiedział Thor.  
\- Nienawidzę cię – wymamrotał Loki w jego ramię, ale mocniej zacisnął dłonie na czerwonej pelerynie.  
\- Zacznę się martwić, kiedy przestaniesz – cicho zaśmiał się blondyn i czule pogładził brata po głowie, by za chwilę zmierzwić jego długie włosy.  
\- Nie rób tak!  
\- Wybacz, to chyba z nostalgii za moimi – mruknął Thor. Znów pogładził jego włosy i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

***

Thor pochylał się nad mapami wyświetlanymi nad stołem holograficznym w mapiarni statku. Musiał zaplanować dalsze kroki, określić trasę ich lotu i wymyślić, jak zapewnić nowe życie tysiącom jego poddanych. Początek jego królowania nie wyglądał zbyt różowo.

Usłyszał syk rozsuwanych drzwi i zerknął przez ramię. W drzwiach stał Loki i wyglądał jakby nie bardzo wiedział, czy powinien tu być.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał Thor.  
\- Nic. Pomyślałem, że może… - Psotnik zawahał się i odchrząknął - …może przydałaby ci się pomoc?

Thor obdarzył go zdumionym spojrzeniem jedynego oka. Loki rzadko kiedy pomagał z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli, ale cóż, darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby, jak mówią na Ziemi.

\- Czemu nie – przyznał. 

Loki podszedł i stanął za oparciem jego krzesła. Thor pokazał mu ich aktualne położenie i wyjaśnił, jakie są jego dalsze zamiary. Długo planowali i rozważali różne opcje i nie mogli się nadziwić, jak dobrze się dogadują. 

Snując dywagacje Loki kilka razy obszedł stół naokoło i w końcu zatrzymał się po prawej stronie brata – od strony brakującego oka. Powodowany nagłą ciekawością wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, ale zanim zdążył go dotknąć, Thor złapał go za rękę.

\- To, że nie mam oka nie znaczy, że jestem ślepy. Metaforycznie – powiedział Gromowładny i spojrzał na Lokiego, któremu nagle zrobiło się dziwnie gorąco.  
\- Ja po prostu… Ciężko mi się przyzwyczaić – trochę nieskładnie wyjaśnił Loki.  
\- Witaj w klubie – mruknął Thor.

Gromowładny puścił rękę brata, a ten opuszkami palców dotknął opaski zasłaniającej oczodół. Powoli opuścił dłoń, muskając przy tym policzek Thora i nagle wzdrygnął się, jakby budząc się z letargu. Rzucił mu jeszcze zmieszane spojrzenie i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z mapiarni. Thor patrzył za nim, a na jego twarzy rozbawienie mieszało się z zaciekawieniem.

***

Mesa zawsze była najbardziej zatłoczonym miejscem na statku, bo w końcu każdy musi jeść. Mimo to było w niej jedno miejsce, które ludzie starali się omijać z całym szacunkiem, na jaki można się było zdobyć. Chociaż Thor wielokrotnie podkreślał, że nie ma nic przeciwko, jego poddani nie uznawali za stosowne, by jeść posiłki przy tym samym stole, co ich władca. Dlatego też Gromowładny najczęściej jadał tylko w towarzystwie brata.

Była pora obiadu, wiec wszędzie było pełno ludzi, ale wokół ich stolika utrzymywała stała pusta strefa. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał, chociaż wyłapywali wiele zaciekawionych spojrzeń. Bracia rozmawiali głównie o sprawach bieżących, takich jak zaopatrzenie czy problem z zakwaterowaniem. 

\- Skąd to masz? – zapytał nagle Loki łapiąc Thora za rękę i odwracając ją wewnętrzną stroną, na której widniała blizna po dosyć głęboki cięciu.  
\- Nie pamiętam. To chyba po jakiejś walce na Ziemi – odpowiedział Thor marszcząc brwi, ale Loki już go nie słuchał. Trzymał jego dłoń i przyglądał się jej uważnie.  
\- Masz tu sporo śladów po drobnych ranach – powiedział w końcu nie przerywając oględzin. – Pokaż drugą dłoń.

Thor bez słowa położył na stole drugą rękę, którą Psotnik zaczął oglądać z równą uwagą. 

\- Po czym to? – zapytał pokazując na bliznę u nasady prawego kciuka.  
\- Chyba po walce z trollami, wiesz, wtedy, kiedy bez pozwolenia wymknęliśmy się w góry. A ta – dodał pokazując na bliznę na lewym nadgarstku – jest po walce z Fandralem. Pobiliśmy się o to, kto jest lepszym wojownikiem.  
\- I kto wygrał?  
\- Sif. A na żebrach mam pamiątkę po walce z Chitauri. Ta szrama zupełnie zakryła bliznę po twoim nożu. Cóż, przynajmniej jedną z nich. 

Loki drgnął, choć Thor nie miał zamiaru robić mu żadnych wyrzutów. Puścił jego dłonie i wbił wzrok w blat stołu.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Nie tak naprawdę – powiedział cicho i Thor ledwie go zrozumiał przez gwar panujący w mesie.  
\- Wiem – z uśmiechem zapewnił go Thor. – Nigdy nie wątpiłem w to, że mnie kochasz.

Loki spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, czując po tych słowach niespodziewaną lekkość. 

***

Thor leżał na koi i czytał jakąś książkę, którą znalazł w kajucie. Życie na statku pełnym uciekinierów okazało się zaskakująco monotonne. Tak zastał go Loki.

\- Ty z książką to niecodzienny widok – powiedział podchodząc bliżej i siadając na skraju wąskiej koi, choć obok był jeszcze fotel i dwa krzesła. Nie umknęło to uwagi Gromowładnego.  
\- Cóż, na inne rozrywki nie mogę tu liczyć – stwierdził i zerknął na brata znad książki. – Czegoś ci potrzeba?

Loki minę miał niepewną i chyba nie całkiem świadomie tarmosił skraj swojej tuniki. To prawda, było mu czegoś potrzeba, ale chyba sam do końca nie był pewien, czego. 

\- Czasami jesteś strasznym idiotą – westchnął Thor i zanim Loki zdążył się oburzyć, przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że Psotnik leżał przy nim, z głową na jego piersi. Spiął się cały nie wiedząc, jak ma zareagować, ale Thor jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do lektury, jedną ręką trzymając książkę, a drugą obejmując Lokiego. 

Leżeli więc blisko siebie, bo koja rzeczywiście była bardzo wąska, a w miarę upływu czasu Loki rozluźniał się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu zaczęła ogarniać go senność. Przymknął oczy i objął Thora w pasie, a ten mruknął z zadowoleniem i zaczął czule gładzić jego ramię. Psotnik spał już niemal, kiedy poczuł, jak Thor wplata palce w jego włosy.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał.  
\- Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, to przestanę – powiedział Thor.  
\- Nie, jest w porządku – szybko odparł Loki.  
\- Trochę brakuje mi moich włosów – pożalił się blondyn, a Psotnik uśmiechnął się, słysząc tęskną nutę w jego głosie. – Myślisz, że znowu powinienem je zapuścić?  
\- Podobasz mi się z krótkimi włosami – mruknął sennie Loki.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, co powiedział. Chciał się zerwać z posłania, ale Thor trzymał go mocno, więc ostatecznie zdołał tylko podnieść głowę i podeprzeć się na łokciu. Ze strachem spojrzał na brata, który odpowiedział mu rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie miałeś chyba zamiaru uciec, co?  
\- A jeśli tak, to co? – zapytał Loki wyzywającym tonem, chociaż czuł, jak płoną mu policzki.  
\- A jeśli ja nie chcę cię puścić? – Thor odpowiedział mu pytaniem, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
\- Czemu niemiałbyś mnie puścić?  
\- Ostatnio zrobiłeś się strasznie dotykalski, Loki. Muszę przyznać, że bardzo mi się to podoba – wyjaśnił Thor i wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej widząc, w jakie zakłopotanie wpędził brata.  
\- To nie jest… Ja wcale… Nienawidzę cię! – Psotnik nie mógł znaleźć wystarczająco dobrego wyjaśnienia, więc wrócił do starych, sprawdzonych argumentów.  
\- Dobra, dobra! – zaśmiał się blondyn. – No, a teraz daj mi buziaka.  
\- Co? – Loki był pewien, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Nie udawaj, że nie zrozumiałeś. Chcę całusa – na podkreślenie swoich słów Thor postukał się palcem w wargi.

Przez chwilę jeszcze Loki sztyletował go wściekłym wzrokiem, ale w końcu pochylił się i przycisnął usta do uśmiechniętych warg brata. 

\- Naprawdę cię nienawidzę – powtórzył Loki odsuwając się, chociaż już wystarczająco mocno udowodnił, że to nie prawda.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, nie było tak źle, chociaż przyda ci się trochę praktyki – zaśmiał się Thor patrząc na brata. – Poza tym uwielbiam to robić.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Sprawiać, że się czerwienisz.


End file.
